


【吉莱】夜访

by kalana



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalana/pseuds/kalana





	【吉莱】夜访

*原作背景吉存活，短篇一发完结

*没什么主题只是想写写日常XD

 

 

半夜的时候，吉尔菲艾斯听到有什么人打开了他的房门，走进了他的房间。

 

这天晚上突然下起了雨。起初还只是连绵不绝的细雨，在窗户玻璃上划满了短促而无声的细线。而在几道响彻天际的雷鸣过后，瞬间就变成气势磅礴的倾盆大雨，伴随着漆黑的天幕一同沉沉地压了下来。

吉尔菲艾斯先是在这样的夜晚中毫无征兆地醒来了，厚重的窗帘隔绝了杂音的同时也切断了光源，整个房间黑得仿佛密不透风。

他把手探到床边的电灯开关上，却发现那东西像是失灵了似的毫无反应。他又把房间里的电器都试了一遍，发现它们全部都罢工了。

大概是停电了吧。他心想。

 

银河帝国的首都迁移到行星费沙之后，帝国军方最初征用了当地的一间酒店作为大本营和皇帝的临时住所。虽说推荐的中间人声称那是当地首屈一指的高级酒店，但是无论从外观还是内部设施来说都简陋得让人难以置信，甚至要怀疑起那位推荐人是否不安好心，因此这个临时大本营的选址起初遭到了包括作为帝国大公的吉尔菲艾斯在内的所有高级幕僚的反对。

可偏偏他们效忠的皇帝陛下是个从来不会在这方面上心的人。最后莱因哈特只是稍微吩咐宫内省把酒店进行一顿简单的改装修整，便在这处安顿了下来。

虽说生活作风简朴也是莱因哈特大人的优点之一，不过像这样倒是已经完全影响到正常生活了……吉尔菲艾斯腹诽着，看来还是得换个说法再跟莱因哈特大人进言一遍。

这么想着，脑海里就浮现了他跟莱因哈特说起这件事的时候，对方表示“不用这么麻烦了就在那儿吧”，配上一副不以为意地撇了撇嘴的表情。而恰好在前来觐见皇帝之前，他曾无来由地想起了安妮罗杰一脸伤脑筋地对他说过“我这个弟弟可是对光年以下单位所构成的事物一概没有什么兴趣呢”。纵然是吉尔菲艾斯都不禁要感叹一番“知莱者莫如姐”，真心实意地感到无奈又好笑。

 

正当他合上双眼躺回了床上，放任自己的思绪漫无目的地游移的时候，房门处突然响起了一声轻微细小的“咔嚓”声，瞬间把他的注意力拉了回来。

然后吉尔菲艾斯感觉到自己的房门被慢慢推开了，有什么人像只悄然来访的猫一样，轻手轻脚地潜入了这一片暗色的空间，顿了片刻，又小心翼翼地把房门关上。

尽管对方有意抑住了自己的呼吸，放轻了自己的脚步，军校和战场上时日的历练还是让吉尔菲艾斯在黑暗中敏锐地感知到了对方的动静。

对方先是在门口处停留了一会，似乎在谨慎地观察着四周，然后便开始缓慢地移动了。

吉尔菲艾斯感到对方的气息正在逐渐接近自己所在的位置，以至于他都能听到对方浅浅的呼吸变得越来越清晰了，直到一股熟悉的气味向他侵袭过来，劈头盖脸地笼罩了他。

他知道对方来到了他的床边，他的每一寸皮肤都感受到了对方鲜活的、专注的视线。

他只是紧闭着双眼，保持着侧躺在床上的姿势，一动也不动地等待对方下一步行动。

他只觉得此时此刻整个房间仿佛是被时间之神下了凝滞光阴的咒语一般。

直到咒语解除，时间开始重新流动，他便感觉到对方凑近了过来，有什么东西压住了他的床沿，紧接着柔软的床铺微微一沉，对方就在他身边躺了下来，把温热的身体靠进了他的怀里。

近距离接触下，他们正在彼此交换着呼吸，对方身体的温度是如此的温暖而真切，有一种奇妙的、如同他的宿命一般的归属感在吉尔菲艾斯心中油然而生。

 

吉尔菲艾斯记起很久以前，他们还在幼年军校那会儿。

那天晚上他刚刚上了床，对方就打着哈欠走了过来。

“吉尔菲艾斯，天气好冷，我今晚就跟你睡一起吧。”吃准了吉尔菲艾斯不会拒绝他的任何请求，对方直接钻进了他的被窝，似乎是对他被窝的温度很是满意，闭上眼睛就陷入了睡眠中。

柔和的月光和繁盛的星星透过敞开的窗户泄了进来，照在对方如梦似幻般美丽的脸上。那时候吉尔菲艾斯只觉得有一种如同暖流一般的感觉从他的四肢百骸上流淌而过，让他情不自禁地伸出手，轻轻环住了躺在身旁的人。

他只想一直这样抱着对方。

永不分离。

 

 

吉尔菲艾斯听到自己的声音在寂静中响了起来：“莱因哈特大人是因为怕黑、睡不着觉才过来找我的吗？”

仿佛是为了响应他这句话似的，突然之间浓密的黑暗褪去，房间被浅淡柔和的橘黄色光亮照了出来。电源恢复了。

他怀中的身躯微微顿了顿，然后整个人弹了起来、坐直了身体，灯光染上了对方那头美丽耀眼的金发，把对方纤长的身影鲜明放大地照到了墙壁上。

莱因哈特的表情看上去就像一只偷吃被抓包的猫：“吉尔菲艾斯，你、你、你不是睡着了吗？！”

原来他是真的没有察觉到我是一直醒着的啊……吉尔菲艾斯在心里暗暗吐槽。

“朕很久以前就不怕黑了！”没等到他回话，皇帝的怒火就噼里啪啦地砸了过来，“吉尔菲艾斯是从什么时候开始知道的？”

吉尔菲艾斯老老实实地回答：“从莱因哈特大人打开我的房门那时起就知道了。”

莱因哈特闻言瞪圆了那对漂亮的蓝眼，脸上明明白白地写着六个大字“真是世风日下”，大概还要配上大写加粗的“！！！”才能准确无误地表达他此刻的心情。

“吉尔菲艾斯什么时候开始变成这样了，连睡觉的时候都要捉弄我，真是太过分了！”

吉尔菲艾斯怔了怔，终于还是绷不住笑出了声。

“抱、抱歉……因为莱因哈特大人实在是太可爱了——”他眼瞧着莱因哈特那张秀美白皙的脸庞上开始浮现了羞怒的红晕，识趣地止住了话头。

两人大眼瞪小眼地对视了片刻，最后还是皇帝面红耳赤地说道：“我、我回房间去了！”说着便准备跳下床。

吉尔菲艾斯手快地拉住了对方，把人揽进了自己的怀里，然后他低下头，在那柔软的薄唇上印下一吻。

 

待黄金狮子的情绪终于平息了下来的时候，吉尔菲艾斯搂着对方躺回了床上，突然想起，如果明早起来艾密尔和奇斯里发现皇帝陛下不在自己的房间，大概要吓得发疯了吧。

他默默地在心里对兢兢业业的少年侍从和亲卫队队长道了个歉，同时收紧了环抱着莱因哈特的双手。

 

 

END


End file.
